


oscine ones

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow doesn't turn to the Blue Fairy for a very long time after the candle incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oscine ones

Snow doesn't turn to the Blue Fairy for a very long time after the candle incident. She doesn't think the fairy would ever mention it after what happened, but she's still afraid the little woman might demand to know why she didn't save her mother. Snow still doesn't know if it was cowardice or compassion that guided her actions that day. Still doesn't like to think about it, mourning each birthday.

Her step mother has been becoming more and more adamant about killing her, and Snow is done with this land. There was a carriage that was supposed to come by, jewels to secure her passage, but it never came. Instead, nineteen and alone, she calls for Blue again.

The small fairy comes quickly, before Snow has all her thoughts in order. She hasn't aged a day, and Snow wonders how she missed her beauty before. 

“Can you grant me passage to another realm?” 

Blue sighs, “I have no more magic beans. Call me again after Abigail and Charming have their first child, true love's manifest always strengthens magic.” 

Snow bites her lip, “I don't know if I'll live that long here, if the wrong person sees me...” 

Blue whips out her wand with a smile. “That my dear, I can help you with.” She turns her wand four times, and a deep blue bracelet appears on Snow's wrist. “As long as you wear that, only I can see you.” 

And so, Snow lives in peace for the first time since she was a child. Lonely years tick by, and finally news comes of the Queen carrying child, and Snow can practically taste her new life. 

The curse hits, dark magic spreading over the land and she calls and wishes for Blue frantically, but the small fairy doesn't show. 

.

Snow is picking up some books at the library- large illustrated ones of birds she's sure her class will like- when the curse breaks. She wishes for Blue instinctively, recalling the familiar Mother Superior. The fairy doesn't magically appear, and she rushes to the convent. 

She almost literally runs into Blue, halfway there in the middle of the road. “I wished for you,” she exclaims, hugging her. 

Blue's lips twitch, “Wishes don't work in this world.” 

Snow leans back in her arms a little, meeting her eyes, “This one could.” 

Blue doesn't answer verbally, pulling Snow in for a soft kiss.


End file.
